The Boogey Man
by LitLover 101
Summary: This is one of the stories in the very long history of Klaus and Mikael Mikaelson where my dad and his dad try to kill each other. Again. Talk about family feuds. Well, this time Cami got caught in the middle and Klaus has to choose between vengeance and saving his friend. Implied Klamille friendship with Kamcel and Kolvina. Slightly AUish.


This is one of the stories in the very long history of Klaus and Mikael Mikaelson where my dad and his dad try to kill each other. Again. Talk about family feuds. Well, this time Cami got caught in the middle and Klaus has to choose between vengeance and saving his friend. Implied Klamille friendship with Kamcel and Kolvina. Slightly AUish.

****Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The **__**Originals**_**. That honor goes to Julie Plec, Michael Narducci and the CW.****

**Hello, my lovely readers. This story is a bit dark and includes violence so think at least PG-13 here people. Other than that I love telling stories from Marcel's POV and you have to imagine that this is Klaus' first confrontation with Mikael since Klaus killed Mikael. Not because I wasn't satisfied with Klaus' stabbing Mikael with the knife which was awesome but I wrote this on Sunday and still wanted to post it. On with the show… **

**The Boogey Man: **

Some people are scared of the monsters that live under the bed. Others are scared of the monsters that live in the shadows that are likely to drag you into their depths. Then there is Klaus Mikaelson. He's not really afraid of anything or anyone. At least that's what he'll tell you if you take the time to listen to him. If you don't, he's likely to tear your head off and then head off to find someone who is willing to listen. He'll only tell you that there's anything that makes him vulnerable if he's too drunk to know what his name is and then he'll kill you before you can tell someone else. But I happened to live to tell the tale. Why? Because I'm his son, Marcel Gerard. And now I'm going to tell you of the latest occasion that Klaus had to deal with what really scares him. Read on, if you dare.

Early on a Monday morning, Klaus was sitting in his study, studying his room. Really he was lost in thoughts of how to rid his life of his parents. You see, it wasn't that long ago that he managed to kill his daddy, Mikael Mikaelson. That's why he was shocked to find out that Papa Mikaelson had been resurrected. Now, he had a long list of heads that were going to roll for that miserable mistake including my little friend, Davina Claire. But Klaus' focus was on Mikael, the father he wished he never had.

Of course, Klaus' thoughts were interrupted by Hayley walking through the house and yelling his name at the top of her lungs. "KLAUS!" His head slowly turned with this look that would make most people turn and run like hell. But not Little Miss Hybrid, no, Hayley's got spunk and she doesn't scare easily. So, Klaus glowered as she walked into his study. "Can't you _hear_ me?" Hayley yelled at him with her hands on her hips and her eyes wide with anger.

"Yes, I'm sure that _all_ of New Orleans could hear you," Klaus sighs. He remembered a similar line spoken to a lovely, little blonde who wanted to look like a princess, but she's far away from him now. And that was all well and good because the last thing he would want was for the girl to be in the middle of his own personal nightmare. Giving Hayley a hard look, he waited for her to tell him what she wanted.

"Elijah is _missing_," Hayley hisses with a look of rage entering her eyes that flash as she speaks. "I've been all over the compound and no one remembers seeing him leave. I have Oliver out asking around to see if he knows anything and I called Marcel to see if Elijah was with him. Marcel says he hasn't seen Elijah since yesterday." Placing her hands on the desk, she bent over to search Klaus' face as he gazed at the desk top.

"I'm sure he's around here _somewhere_," Klaus said airily. "Perhaps he's off training some of the baby vampires and Marcel is lying. Does that ever occur to you? Or maybe with all of the fighting that you two have been doing of late that you believe I do not see, he simply decided to take a break from the madness of this house." Steepling his fingers, Klaus stared up at Hayley with a smirk as she growled.

Stepping back from the desk, Hayley shook her head. "What is _wrong_ with the men in this family? Do you _always_ blow off anyone you care about?" Shaking her head as Klaus opened his mouth with a smile, she turns and flashed out of the room.

As Klaus returned to his thoughts, his phone began to ring in his pocket. Pulling it out, he frowned at the name on the screen. 'Cami,' it read. He had told her to stay away from him. Back when her uncle had still been with the living, Klaus had predicted that she would fall victim to the darkness of New Orleans but she stayed even when he tried to drive her away, time and time again. That's the problem with home. It gets in your veins and makes you want to fight to stay as you grow roots into the earth. Well, Klaus had told her to stay the hell away from him, but it appears that his stubborn friend was not listening, as always.

Groaning, Klaus hit a button and held the phone to his ear. "Hello, Cami," he says, trying to keep any sign of cheer or desire to speak to his friend out of his voice. Now more than ever she needed to stay away.

"Ni-klaus," his nightmare replied in an overly cheerful voice. "Sorry to be using your little friend's phone but the witch did not feel it necessary to provide me with my own. And of course Camille was oh so helpful by handing hers over. Such a well-disciplined girl. That is, after I used a bit of compulsion. Before that she tried _very_ hard to escape. I _hate_ to admit that I might have allowed my temper to get the best of me since the witch was forcing me off my diet -"

"Mikael," Klaus hissed, interrupting his father's monologue. "_Where_ are you?"

"Patience, boy, all _good_ things in time and I have had several centuries to plan out our time together. I certainly do _not_ want to rush anything," Mikael replied with a laugh that made Klaus's hold on his own phone tighten, threatening to smash the things to tiny bits. "As I was saying, I had no way of contacting you, but fortunately Camille had your number on speed dial. The wonders of modern technology astound me. But you know the one thing that I feel they have never learned was how to perfect the art of fighting. Therefore, I look _forward_ to your arrival. And I'm sure Camille is, too, since the poor girl seemed to have ingested my blood and you _know_ how I feel about the vampire race. The clock is ticking, Niklaus," he whispered to Klaus who felt his temper raging.

Mikael hung up Cami's phone and Klaus could only stare at his own phone. Getting up, he was speeding out the door and out of the compound. His thoughts were a blur as he walked through the quarter. He had no idea whether Mikael would hide. Perhaps he would run into Josh and torture him until he coughed up the whereabouts of his little, witchy friend. Davina would bloody well put a stop to his father's nonsense. How in the hell had the girl lost control of her pet anyhow? He had been assured that she had Mikael under control. Klaus was under the impression that Davina and Cami were fond of each other. Why in God's name would she place her friend in danger? Stupid child.

Storming down the street, he ran into a young man, who fell to the pavement. "_Watch_ where you are going, mate," Klaus snapped at the man who only stared up at him, wordlessly, with a look of contempt. Klaus began to walk away when the man snapped back.

"Perhaps you should watch where _you're_ going," the man said quietly and Klaus felt his fury build. However, he did not have time to show a punk child manners. Continuing on down the sidewalk it was not until he was about to turn the corner that something occurred to him. Whirling around on his heel, he moved through the crowd, shoving strangers out of the way as he saw the back of the young man and suddenly had the man by the shirt collar and was dragging him into an alleyway.

"Hey, get _off_ me. _What_ are you doing?" the man yelled as Klaus pinned him to a wall and Klaus sniffed his shirt. "I'm _not_ your type," the man said and snickered.

Klaus pulled back and stared at the boy. "You _smell_ like the witch I'm trying to find. _Where_ is Davina?" he demanded as the man rolled his eyes.

"_No_ idea," the man said with yawn. "Do you mind? I was about to go get lunch."

Smirking Klaus, looks at the man. "Oh, yes, you know I'm feeling a bit _thirsty_ myself," he said before allowing his visage to change. He did not have time to play games with this boy and if he had to drain him to prove his point, then he would.

"Nik, _don't_," the boy plead and Klaus frowned as he leans forward to sink his fangs in and could hear the boy's heart pounding away.

Sighing, Klaus took a step back but kept one hand on the boy's shoulder, effectively pinning him to the wall. "Kol?"

"_Surprise_," Kol says with a smile. "Miss me, brother?"

"Of course but why do you smell like Davina? Does this have something to do with Mother? She told me that she brought you back and Finn made as if you were doing her _bidding_. Ready to rejoin your brothers, or do you prefer to hide behind Mother's skirts now that you're in this _form_?" Klaus snarled as Kol shook his head.

Kol scoffed. "I want you get me out of this body and back into _my_ own. I _hate_ this and Mother is ridiculous. And I assume that Elijah has told you that Father is back as well. Guess you _buggered_ killing him after all," he says and Klaus growls again.

"Kol, I am _not_ in the mood for your jokes. Father has something of mine and I want it back. If you _can't_ help me find him then you are of _no_ use to me in this form." Turning his back on his brother, Klaus started out of the alleyway

when Kol's voice called Klaus back, causing the older Original to smirk with satisfaction. "I know where Davina is staying. I tracked her down. I'll bring you to her." Klaus waves for them to leave the alley and for Kol to lead the way. They walked out of the quarter and to the outskirts of the city. Kol ran up a set of stairs while Klaus stood at the bottom, waiting for Kol to get the girl to come out of her little apartment.

Watching Kol knock on the door, Klaus checked his watch when he heard the door swing open slowly from above. He did not hear the tell-tale footsteps of someone coming to answer the door, nor did he hear Davina's voice or the lock sliding open. Klaus perked up his ears, then he was speeding up the stairs as Kol comes running into the girl's living room, leaving the door wide open. "_Davina_!" Kol cried as he knelt beside the witch who had blood covering one side of her neck and is lying deadly still. "Davina. _Davina_, wake up, darling," he whispered as Klaus growled. One of his only leads to finding Mikael is bleeding out on the bloody floor.

"Kol, _bring_ her here," Klaus snarled and Kol gathered the witch up and brought her out into the hall. Klaus sunk his fangs into his wrist and forced it into Davina's mouth. "Drink damn it," he growled as Kol propped the girl's head up. "Come on. Damn it, Davina," Klaus snarled as Davina's body began to twitch. "Good girl," he said with smirk.

When Davina's eyes opened, she stared at Klaus with wide, horrified eyes as she placed her hand to her mouth. "NO! _What_ did you do? NO!" she cried out loudly as she tried to scramble away from Kol, who held her tightly to him. "Caleb, let me go! _What_ are you doing? Don't you know what he _is_? What he's going to _do_ to me?"

Klaus leaned toward Davina with a sneer. "I will kill you if you don't figure out where my Father is. Right now!" he informed the girl. "And then you can live the rest of your miserable life as the thing you despise."

"Go to _hell_!" Davina snarled back as she continued to try to pull away from Kol.

It seemed that Klaus would need to change his attempts at persuasion, and quickly. "My father has Cami. I thought she was your _friend_," Klaus whispered and Davina's jaw tightened as her eyes filled with tears. The defeated slump of her shoulders told him all he needed to know.

"I can find him with my bracelet. It will lead me straight to him. But after I help you find him, I'm leaving," Davina said quietly as she jerked away from Kol and then gave the body that his brother was possessing a bitter look. "I can't _believe_ you're helping him, Caleb."

"Oh, he's _not_ Caleb. He's my brother, _Kol_," Klaus informed Davina who looked at Kol, her eyes narrowing and her fury showing.

"Was that _necessary_," Kol snapped as he took Davina by the arm and guided her out of the building.

"As necessary as you _inane_ remarks earlier were," Klaus remarked, feeling a little less anger for less than a minute as his thoughts turned to Mikael. "It's time to kill Father again," he said aloud, although he was talking to himself and the others seemed to understand that since they kept their mouths shut.

Klaus grabbed a man who was getting out of his car and snapped his neck. Davina gasped as the body hit the concrete. "You could have _compelled_ him," she yelled at Klaus.

"Get in the damned car," Kol ordered her, opening the back door and half throwing her inside. Klaus slid into the front seat while Kol climbed in the back to prevent Davina from jumping out of the car. Every time she tried to scoot away from him, Kol would grab her arm and throw her back against the seat. After the fifteenth time, Kol let out a frustrated growl as Klaus snapped at Davina for directions and the girl tried to squirm away from Kol. Throwing an arm around Davina's shoulder, he pinned her body to his. "If you move _one_ more time, I will be forced to snap your neck."

Klaus smiled. "It's _good_ to have you back," he called to Kol who grinned back. "Can't say that I'm a fan of your not being a vampire but we will remedy that soon enough. Yes, Davina?"

Davina laughed harshly. "You're _insane_. Take a right turn."

"I _saved_ your life and I will _spare_ it as well as young Josh's, _again_, if you will place my brother back inside his body. I am doing you a _favor_, love. The offer will _not_ be on the table for long. You might want to take it before I change my mind," Klaus called as the girl glared at him and threw an elbow into Kol's rib cage for good measure.

"I'm going to _kill_ you for that," Kol snarled, throwing the girl across the back seat and placing a hand over her windpipe.

"Not _yet_!" Klaus thundered and Kol groaned as Klaus realized that they were heading to the bayou. He was almost sure where they were heading now. "Davina, this is the _right_ direction, yes?" he called.

"_Yes_," Davina gasped as Kol glared down at her from his position on top of the witch.

"Fine. Take the keys. I will be faster on my own. Go back to the compound and do _not_ kill her on the way," Klaus ordered Kol as he handed the keys over. "And also do _not_ do _anything_ else with her. I'd hate to see you as a father, even if you weren't biologically so."

"_What_?" Davina cried as Klaus hopped out of the car and made his way toward the little cabin that he had once left Elijah and Hayley in. He could almost feel Mikael's presence as he got closer.

Stepping into the open, Klaus looked around him. When he sniffed the air he could also smell Cami. She was not far away and she was bleeding heavily. Damn. Striding toward the cabin which is where the smell of the woman was coming from he heard something coming from the direction of the dock. Damn. How was he supposed to heal Cami and kill his Father at the same time? This was the thought that was echoing in his head. He couldn't even make a simple phone call to alert Marcel to come grab Cami before she died. This was the choice that his Father wanted him to make. Caroline would tell him to save the girl. His own mind was telling him to kill the Father who would continue to track him to his final days.

Moving toward the dock, he found Mikael, who had been watching the dark water. He now turned to look at Klaus with a dark sparkle in his eye. Mikael smiled when Klaus came to stand across from him. "Boy, you came after all. I was beginning to think that you had decided to hide in your _little_ compound behind your brother and his little wolf girl, I'm sorry little _hybrid_ girl. Your _family_. Oh, boy, when will you ever understand that they're _not_ your family? You _don't_ have a family. You're an _orphan_. And _no_ one will ever care for you because they know how _useless_ you truly are."

Klaus began to chuckle. "Is that the _best_ you have, Father? The same lines over and over again because you're embarrassed? I am _not_ the one who lied to you. If you wish to hate someone for making you into a fool, blame _Mother_. Or you could try blaming _yourself_."

Mikael's smile twisted. "Why should I blame anyone for what you are other than _you_? You have spent a thousand years acting the monster. Now I am here to show you what a _true_ monster is."

"Shall we get on with _it_?" Klaus snapped back.

"We shall," Mikael replied before they raced toward each other, Mikael with the white oak stake and Klaus with his balled fists. Klaus was tired of hiding from the boogey man. He was determined to face the man who had tormented him for so many years and what better night to do so than on Halloween. "You will not _win_, boy," Mikael said as Klaus landed a punch, sending Mikael sprawling to the ground. He still had the stake in hand.

Klaus moved toward his Father as Mikael pushed himself to his feet and they began to kick and punch at each other. Every time that the white oak stake moved swiftly toward Klaus' heart, Klaus would dodge the blow and take a step back. "Your fighting has improved, but not _enough_," Mikael said as Klaus moved to the side and Mikael moved as if to follow him but then fell back on his heel when Klaus's move proved to be false. Striking outward, Mikael stabbed Klaus in the shoulder.

As Klaus sunk to his knees with a howl of agony, Mikael sped behind him and wrapped Klaus in the hug that Mikael had never given Klaus as a child. For a moment Klaus was so stunned that he could not move as Mikael lifted the stake. "This is for what _your_ family did to Henrik," Mikael snarled and Klaus closed his eyes.

Reaching above him so quickly that the human eye would not have been able to detect the movement and thought it a trick of the eye, Klaus wrapped his arm around Mikael's upper back and flipped him over Klaus' head. When the older vampire was lying in front of Klaus, winded and stunned, Klaus leaned over him to look him in the eye as he took the white oak stake. "I did not _kill_ Henrik. I loved him. He was _my_ brother," he hissed as he took the stake and drove it into Mikael's chest. "And _you're_ my Father. And I _love_ you as much you _despise_ me. And I _refuse_ to fear you anymore. Do _not_ attempt to kill me again. This is the mercy that I show you because I do _know_ that I am _cared_ for and that I _do_ have a family. I am sorry that you destroyed yours _long_ ago," he whispered as he dug the stake so that it was scratching Mikael's heart.

Then Klaus yanked the stake out and got up to face his father as Mikael stared at him in shock and Klaus sped away, wiping blood off his face. He sped to my home. Walking inside, he found I was watching Cami sleep on my bed. "She's okay?"

"Yes, what were you _thinking,_ taking on Mikael by yourself?" I asked him. I was shocked when I had received a text from Klaus telling me to come to the bayou and that Cami had been taken by Mikael. I had watched the fight go down for several minutes, rooting for Klaus to take down Mikael before collecting Cami and getting the hell out of wolf country.

"I told you, this is _not_ a chapter that you need to be a part of," Klaus replied warily, taking a peek at Cami.

"You want to talk to her when she wakes up?" I asked but Klaus shook his head. Stubborn is the only word I can think of to describe his behavior.

"She will be _fine_. She has _you_ to watch over her," Klaus said quietly with a smile. Turning, he started to walk away when he pivoted on one heel. "Marcel, humor me and do me one favor."

"Sure. Anything," I replied seriously with my hands clasped together.

"Don't let the Boogey man in. And have a happy Halloween," Klaus said with chuckle and then he was gone.

"That's _two_ favors," I called and I knew he could hear me. "Happy Halloween, Dad."

**Thanks for reading, faving, following and for reviewing, so, please do, be kind and review. Mhaw ha ha ha ha. Happy Halloweeeeeeeennnnnnnnn! **

**Peace,**

**Jessica **


End file.
